Knife to meet you
by snow642
Summary: Two girls meet for the first time and are in for an adventure of a lifetime when they find themselves in the past
1. Chapter 1

"Tina! Look what I got!" Regina grinned widely as she hold up a dagger that is beautifully designed.

"Regina, Dear I doubt they will let you bring that home..." Tina change from her shirt and shorts to her pajamas, a shirt and long pants.

"Then I'll just have to ship it home." Regina place the dagger between her bra before putting on her bright red hoodie. "Let's get some sleep, I'll show you where I got it tomorrow!"

They are penpals for years now and they have decided it is finally time for them to meet up. Regina reached England first so she checked in and wonder around while she wait, luckily she is able to find her way back to the hotel to meet her friend.

They both got ready for bed for the next day, not knowing that their lives are about to change.

"I don't understand how you managed to talk me into another case! I should be sleeping in my new bed, not going around a dark alleyway in the middle of the night!"

"Shhh! Be quiet, Watson. We are here to catch a killer, not scare them away." Holmes said calmly as they head down another alleyway. "Stop!" He hold his hand out to stop Watson.

"What is it now?" He asked as he turn to where his friend is looking at only to see two bodies laying on the ground, and it look like the bodies of a mother and her child.

Holmes look around to see if there is anyone else around before walking towards the bodies to check if they are still alive. Now that he is closer he can see that they are both weirdly dressed, the older woman is wearing long pants and a white shirt with strange design on it that he can't quite make out while the child is wearing a shirt that seems to be connected to the hood she has over her face.

Watson follow after his friend and check the pulse of both of them. "They are still alive, we better get them back to the house."

"I couldn't agree more, Watson." Holmes said as he pick up the smaller body and start walking back home. The child curl up slightly, clinging onto Holmes's shirt and bury her face into his chest to be closer to the warmth, allowing Holmes to see part of her face and he conclude that they are not mother and child like they first thought. And there is a possibility this 'child' is not actually a child judging by the way her breast are pressing against his chest, he can also tell she is hiding something under her shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina was the first to wake, she yawn softly as she sat up while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Watson said softly.

Tina was so surprised that she almost fall out of the bed. "Who are you?" She narrow her eyes at him. "And where am I?" She asked once she noticed that she isn't in her hotel room anymore.

"Calm down, Madam. We're not here to hurt you, we found both of you in an alleyway and brought you back here to make sure you'll be alright." The man hold up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"We?" Tina look around and saw another man sitting at the other side of the room with Regina clinging onto him.

"Hello, nice of you to join us. Do you mind getting her off of me?" The man asked.

"Err...sure..." Tina got out of bed and walk towards them. "Hey...Regina...wake up..." She shake her friend gently.

Regina groan softly and move closer to Sherlock to get away from Tina so she can continue sleeping.

Tina sigh softly. "Okay...you asked for it." She smirked and tickle her friend.

Regina bust out laughing and throw herself off of Sherlock's lap to get away from the wiggling fingers. "That...that wasn't fair." She said while giggling.

"Well at least you are awake now." Tina smiled as she sat back down on the bed.

"Alright. Now that everyone is awake, I am John Watson. This is my friend, Sherlock Holmes." Watson introduced.

Regina is looking around with curious eyes as Tina introduce them. "I am Tina Elmore, and this is my friend Regina Ngoh. May we know where we are?"

"You're in Watson's old room. Now, by your clothes, lovely horse by the way." Sherlock points at Tina's shirt. "By your clothes you're not from anywhere here, by your accent I'm guessing you're from Denmark." He turns to Regina. "I'm not sure where you are from, I have never heard your accent before but I can tell you're Asia, Chinese perhaps."

Regina smirked. "Awesome dude! You are totally correct." She used her best America voice.

"We were on our way to England and the last thing remember is going to sleep in the room on the ship." Tina cut in before Regina can mess with them anymore.

"Yep yep! Though I don't remember going to sleep in this and I definitely don't remember Tina wearing that, it is a very cute horse though." Regina put on a thoughtful look. "And I absolutely love this shirt they picked for me! It's brilliant!" She used her best England voice with a grin on her lips as she hold the hood over her head.

Sherlock is more amused that upset with Regina's changing accent. "Well I will figure out where you're from sooner or later." He said as he lean back against his seat.

"Anyway, whoever took you did bring you to England. Do you two have a place to stay?" Watson asked.

Tina shake her head. "No...we don't even have our things..."

"I still have this!" Regina take the dagger out from her shirt.

"Where did you get that?" Sherlock asked as he take the dagger from Regina's hand and examine it. "Interesting..." He mutter softly as he pull the blade out.

Regina pounced onto Sherlock and try to grab the dagger from Sherlock's hands. "Give meeeeeeeeee!"

"No, I don't think I would. Kids shouldn't be playing with daggers." Sherlock smirked as he hold the dagger out of Regina's reach.

"I am not a kid! I am literally just a couple of months younger than Tina!" Regina growled as she moves closer to reach the dagger, unknowingly straddling Sherlock.

Tina watch in amusement as Watson clear his throat to get their attention while looking away from them. "I don't think you two should..." But he was cut off by Mrs. Hudson entering the room.

"I've found some clothes that should fit them- Oh dear lord!" The poor woman was so shocked by what the view in front of her that she dropped the clothes.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Watson immediately rush to her side. "They are just fighting over a dagger, that's all. Why don't you go make some tea for us?" He gives her a kind smile as he pick the clothes up.

"I am not wearing a dress!" Regina growled from her position, never taking her eyes off of the dagger she is still trying to reach.

"She really won't." Tina spoke up. "She would rather go around the house naked than to wear a dress."

Mrs. Hudson took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do." She said before leaving.

Watson hand Tina the clothes and show her to the bathroom before going back to the two 'children' that is still fighting over the dagger and take it out for Sherlock's hand.

"Hey!" Regina turn towards Watson with a frown on her lips as Sherlock just look up at his friend.

"I'll keep this until you two learn to get along, I won't have either of you trying to kill one another." Watson give them a stern look as he pocket the dagger.

Regina pout as she cross her arms. "That's not fair..." She whined.

"I do not care."

"Well it is not like we can't find another way to kill one another." Sherlock lean back against his seat and rest his chin on his hand.

"That is true. I could 'accidentally' push him out of the window." Regina smirked, she will play along with Sherlock to mess with Watson.

"I could 'accidentally' knock her down the stairs." Sherlock smile innocently.

"Oh god...there are two of them now..." Watson groaned softly as he cover his face.

"Two of what?" Tina asked as she walk back into the room wearing a plain dress.

"Tina! You look wonderful!" Regina jump off of Sherlock and run to her friend's side.

"Miss. Ngoh is right, Miss. Elmore. You look beautiful in that dress." Watson smile politely.

"Please. Just call me Tina." She blush at all the compliment.

"And call me Regina!" She smile innocently like she hasn't just suggested pushing his friend out of the window.

"The neighbors were nice enough to give me their son's old clothes. They should be able to fit you." Mrs. Hudson said as she walk towards them and hand Regina the clothes.

"Thank you so much!" Regina gives Mrs. Hudson her sweetest smile.

"You're very welcome, Dear." Mrs. Hudson can't help but smile at how cute Regina is.

"And what about tea, Nanny?" Sherlock asked from where he is sitting.

Mrs. Hudson roll her eyes. "Yes yes, right away." She give the girls one last smile before leaving to get the tea.

Regina happily follow Tina to the bathroom and quickly change before going back to the room.

"What do you think?" She asked Watson and Holmes as she turn around to show off the white button up shirt and long dark blue pants.

"Well you really look like a kid now." Sherlock smirked.

"Take a seat and have some tea." Watson butt in to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Tea!" Regina cheer happily and has no problem using Sherlock as a chair as she starts putting a few spoon full of sugar and pour milk into her tea.

Tina sat down next to Watson and add a bit of sugar and milk into her tea before picking it up and watch the two in front of them in their little augment.

"I am not a chair you know." Sherlock said but didn't make any move to push her off.

"Well you got my dagger confiscated so just think of this as your punishment." Regina said and blow on her tea to cool it down.

"Well you shouldn't have a dagger in the first place and is there something wrong with your tea? You haven't even taken a sip. Regret adding so much sugar?"

"I am old enough to own a dagger if I want and I'll have you know that I can't handle anything hot in my mouth so I have to let it cool down first."

Tina is really amused but Watson can only stare in horror at the two of them, he does love his friend but he has no idea how he is going to handle two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holmes, are you here?" Watson asked as he enter Holmes's dark room.

"We're right here, Watson." Sherlock's voice come from the left side of the room.

"It isn't good to work in the dark you know." Watson said as he walk towards the curtains and open them, drawing a scream of pain from Sherlock and a soft female hiss.

"And shouldn't Regina be at work?" He asked as he opens the other curtains, getting another scream of pain and a louder hiss.

Watson turn around to see Sherlock covering his eyes and Regina curled into a ball to block out the sun, with papers surrounding them. He cross his arms as he look at both of them. "Well? Wasn't she supposed to be selling papers?"

"She got fired." Sherlock said, being the first to recover.

"Was she unable to sell any?"

"She is right here." Regina finally uncurl from her ball and glare at the window. "On the contrary I was able to sell everything. They just didn't like the fact that I wondered away and gotten myself lost."

"Well have you tried getting another job?"

"Yeah, I did. I got a job at the factory, I was supposed to keep an eye on a machine that was having some problem and hit it with a stick to get it working if it stopped but it got boring after a while so I took it apart to fix it. Apparently it only needs a few parts clean to get it working properly."

"They fired you for fixing the machine?"

"They wasn't happy that I didn't follow instructions."

"Well you can get a job fixing those machine."

"Not really...I wasn't trained to fix anything and it's only by luck that it I was able to put it back."

Watson sigh softly as he shake his head. "That's when you stop looking for a job?"

"Oh no! Tina managed to get me a job as a maid and I got fired on my first day too." She said cheerfully.

"Do I even want to know?" Watson is starting to look defeated.

"I used the hand brushes as skates and skate around the room, they fired me for doing something dangerous but in my defense I did get the room cleaned faster than I would have if I was on my hands and knees." She smiled innocently.

Watson just shake his head, he give up, he's not going to ask anymore. "Where is Gladstone? I'm here to pick him up."

"Tina brought him to work with her." Sherlock said as he smoke his pipe.

"Why did she bring Gladstone to work with her?" Watson asked even though he is very sure he won't like the answer.

"Sherlock was just showing me the way someone can appear to be dead. Tina wasn't happy when she came home to Gladstone 'dead'." Regina said as she push Sherlock out of the way as she look for the paper she is looking for.

Watson just cover his face as he tries not to cry, one Holmes was bad enough, two is just asking for trouble, but both of them close enough to use each other's first name? He might as well get ready for the end of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

"Watson! I wasn't expecting you here, do you need us to watch over Gladstone again?" Tina asked when she saw Watson enter the house.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm just here to make sure that Holmes and Regina are alright, it isn't healthy for them to stay indoors for so long."

"Oh they aren't here actually. It's my day off so I kick them out of the house to get some fresh air and they aren't allowed back until 6."

"I'm surprised they let you kick them out, Holmes can be very stubborn at times."

"Yes but he said something about teaching Regina how to fight. I wanted to go with them but Holmes said he is only going to teach Regina." Tina pout.

"Teach her how to fight? ...Oh dear. Don't tell me he brought her there!" Watson paled at that thought.

"Bring her where?" Tina asked curiously.

"There is no time to waste! I'll explain on the way!" Watson grab Tina's hand and drag her out of the house.

The crowd roar with cheers as the two fighters in the ring beat each other up.

Watson is pushing pass the crowd while still holding onto Tina's hand as he look for his friend. "There he is!" He force his way to the front so they can stand next to Sherlock. "Holmes, this has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever done!"

Holmes turn to his pissed off friend and Tina and give them a smile. "Oh how nice of you to join us."

"Where is Regina!?" Tina growled as she glare at Holmes.

"Over there." He points into the ring.

Regina is wearing only a pants and bandages wrapped around her chest. She is covered in sweat and she seems really tired, like she has been fighting for hours.

Her opponent is about 3 times her size and he looks angry for some reason Watson and Tina doesn't know.

Tina immediately turn to Sherlock and punch him in the face. "How could you bring her here!? She could get killed?! Can't you see the guy she is fighting!?"

Sherlock cover the part of the face he was punched in. "You're overreacting. She will be able to take him down in another few minutes."

Before Watson or Tina can say anything, Regina is punched so hard she hit the side of the ring and laid there whimpering softly.

Her opponent walk towards her with full intention to finish her off but before Watson or Tina can move to stop him, Regina trip the guy, making him fall backwards. She immediately got onto her feet and stomped onto the guys stomach hard enough to get the wind knocked out of him before she kick him in the head to knock him out.

Regina breathes heavily as she walk out of the ring and into Tina's arms. "Are you alright, Regina?" Tina look down at her small friend with worried eyes.

Regina grin up at her friend. "I'm fine, nothing I can't handle."

"We're bring you home, this is no place for a girl like you." Watson said as he wrap his jacket around Regina.

"She is fine, you two worry too much." Sherlock said as he walk up towards them.

"You. We will talk about this later." Watson point at Sherlock with a serious look on his face before leading the two friends back home.

Sherlock just roll his eyes and collect his winnings, he is the only one who thought Regina was going to win so he won quite a lot of money, before following the three back home.


	5. Chapter 5

After that day Tina confiscated most of Holmes things, not that it mattered seeing as Holmes found all of them on the first day, and Regina is no longer allowed to leave the house with Holmes.

Unknown to Tina, Watson and Mrs. Hudson, they would sneak out of the house in disguise just because they can. Holmes would show Regina around London and Regina would take in everything and ask for more, the United Kingdom is the country she is most interested in and being able to learn from what could be the brightest mind in the world makes it so much cooler.

Holmes brought her to the Chinese market and she can't help but grin as she look around. She had to cover her mouth to hide her laugh when he over heard some Chinese men making fun of the old man wig Holmes is wearing.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked curiously as he look down at Regina who is dressed as a boy.

"Nothing~" She smiled innocently and skip away from Sherlock to buy some Chinese snacks.

He shake his head and stood where he is while he wait for Regina to return.

He was about to worry when Regina still hasn't return half an hour later when he finally see her running towards him. "Finally! And here I thought I'll have to call Scotland Yard."

Regina roll her eyes and hand Sherlock a stick. "Here."

Sherlock examine the stick he was given, at the top is a beautiful dragon made from what he guess is sugar.

"Sorry it took so long. It takes a while for them to make these." She said as she wave her own stick which has a elegant phoenix on it. "It's called sugar painting and they make it on the spot."

"It is very beautiful, obviously made by skilled hands." He said as he look at each and every detail.

"望子成龙, 望女成凤." She smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Expect a son to be a dragon, a daughter to be a phoenix." She hold her phoenix next to his dragon. "It is an old Chinese saying, and the reason why I chose a dragon for you and a phoenix for me." She giggled. "Come on, let's go back before Tina's shift is over." She hold Sherlock's hand as they walk back home.

They did not notice a man watching them from the shadows, she looks different but he can tell that she is his Rose...his sweet beloved Rose...he will have her in his arms again and he isn't going to let that man she was with stand in his way.

/Oh my, now who could that be at the end? And isn't Regina and Sherlock getting close? Are they falling for each other? Yes? No? Maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

"NO! I AM NOT WEARING A BLOODY DRESS!" Regina screamed as she hide under Sherlock's table.

"Come on, Regina. We're going to meet Watson's fiance. We have to dress nicely." Tina try to get her hissing friend out from under the table while holding onto a beautiful blue dress.

"I don't care! I am not wearing a dress!" Regina hissed as she keep hitting Tina's hand away.

"Perhaps she would be more comfortable in this?" Sherlock came in holding a suit.

"Yes! Thank you!" Regina rush out from under the table and grab the suit. "You're the best, Sherlock!" She tiptoe to kiss Sherlock's cheek before running to the bathroom to change.

Sherlock gently touch his cheek as he watch Regina run off. "Well...that was different..." He is used to being hit by women because of something he said or do, he has never been kissed on the cheek as thanks before.

Tina shake her head as she fold the dress. "If you like her you should just ask her out. She is naive about things like this." She walk out of Sherlock's room to wait for Regina and stop just outside the doorway. "And you really shouldn't spoil her too much." She said before walking away.

"Sorry we're late." Tina smile apologetically.

"It's no trouble, you're not very late. This is Mary, Mary this is Tina and Regina." Watson intro them as they both take their seat. Watson isn't going to ask where Regina gotten the suit, nope he doesn't want to know.

"It is nice to meet the both of you, I hope you don't mind me asking but I am curious as to why you're wearing a suit instead of a dress." Mary asked.

"Because Sherlock is spoiling her." Tina replied.

"He isn't spoiling me, he just knows that I hate wearing dresses." Regina lean back against her seat.

Tina shake her head before turning towards Mary. "She is a lot like Sherlock and they both spend a lot of time together."

"Oh...I see..." Mary frown slightly, she didn't really like Holmes and she doesn't think a cute little girl like Regina should be anything like that man.

"Don't worry, Love. She is much nicer than Holmes." Watson gently pat his fiance's shoulder as he look at her sympathetically, he knows that his friend isn't the earliest person to be with.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch with Watson and Mary went quite well, Regina reminds Mary of a sweet playful child even after she learned that she is 23 years old. It was a pleasant meal which ended on a good note and now they are back home, Tina is reading a new book she has just gotten and Regina immediately head up to Sherlock's room.

"I'm back!" She announced as she throw open his door and skip towards him.

Sherlock look up from what he was reading and actually smiled when he saw Regina. "Welcome back. I knew you'll look good in that suit."

Regina doesn't know why but she blush slightly. "Aww thank you! You really know how to pick the best suit." She smiled as she climb onto Sherlock's lap to see what he is reading, it is a habit she has picked up, if they aren't working on the floor she would sit on Sherlock's lap so she can read what he is reading.

Sherlock rest his chin on the top of Regina 's head, a habit he has picked up from all the times she sat on his lap, and try to continue reading but his mind keep wondering to the girl...no, the woman that is on his lap. She is the first woman he feels so relaxed around, it is comforting. His mind doesn't go haywire when he is with her, she knows how to keep things interesting and her childish action amuse him instead of irritate him.

There is no need for words and she always seems to know what to do to calm him down when he is frustrated. Whether it's by sitting at the side and listen to him or bring him his favourite tea and snacks, she just seems to know what to do.

He is also used to her sleeping in the same room as him because they would usually work on something until their body can't take it anymore and pass out. Waking up to Regina laying on top of him or using parts of his body as a pillow doesn't annoy him as much as it would, he actually quite enjoy it. She isn't too heavy and it is like sleeping with a hot water bottle.

He gently poke Regina's cheek when he finally gave up reading. "Hey, how about we go out and get some tea? I know a place that serves the best cakes." He knows that would immediately get Regina all excited as she loves cakes.

Just like he had predicted, Regina immediately jump off his lap with a big grin on her lips. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go let's go! Come on!" She grab his hand and drag him off his seat and out of his room, she didn't even bother sneaking out, she just drag him out of the front door.

They sat down inside a fancy restaurant, Sherlock ordered roast beef for himself and sponge cake for Regina.

Regina's cake came first so she would feed him some of her cake, but the look of pure bliss when she eats her cake is all the sweetness he needs.

She finished her cake before his roast beef arrived so he cut a piece for her to try it. The way her eyes light up at the flavor is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

It is disgusting to see this man all over his beautiful Rose. He worked so hard to get her here and this man is trying to steal her away! He can see the look in the man's eyes! He wants to take his sweet innocent Rose and keep her for himself! He won't let that happen! His Rose belongs to him and no one else!


	8. Chapter 8

It was just a normal day for them, sneaking out of the house and spend the whole day exploring London. They stopped at a restaurant to have their meal when Regina noticed the piano sitting in the corner of the restaurant. She was quick to abandon her meal as she look for the manager of the restaurant, it took a while but she managed to get them to agree to let her play one song.

She walk up to the piano and smile as she sat down while opening it, she knows that people are now looking at her curiously but she doesn't care. She let her fingers dance along the keys as she play the only song she knows how to play on the piano. The song is nothing anyone in that time period has ever heard and the Englishmen are even more confused by the foreign language that left Regina's lips, but it doesn't mean they didn't enjoy the song. The flow of the music is smoothing and the emotions behind the song can be felt by everyone.

Regina smiled when she finished the song and bow to the clapping audiences before going back to her seat.

"You have a beautiful voice, Regina. If I have to guess I'll say that's a Chinese song?" Sherlock hasn't taken his eyes off Regina since she got up from her seat.

Regina nods her head. "Yep! You're right. It is Chinese, it's called Tong Hua, in English it means Fairy tale." She said before she continues eating.

Unknown to them a man is watching their every move. His beautiful Rose's voice is as marvellous as it has been. Oh how he wish he can just take her now, but he has to be smart and play his cards right to get his Rose.

After the meal they visited the fight club, not to fight, just to watch and place a few bets and by the time they decided to leave it is already dark outside.

"You better stay close to me, I won't want anything happening to you." Sherlock said as he wrap an arm around Regina.

Regina giggle softly. "Well how kind of you, Dear~" She smiled but it soon disappeared when they heard a scream for help.

They both immediately run towards the scream to see a man stabbing a woman on the ground.

Sherlock can tell that the woman is already dead but Regina can't, thinking that she can still save the woman she tackle the man to the ground.

Sadly she was overpowered immediately by the man and a knife is pressed against her throat.

"Now wait a minute, let's not rush into anything. Let's talk about this rationally..." Sherlock is scared, for the first time in his life he is afraid of making the wrong move. He doesn't want to lose Regina and one wrong move could see her in the same position as the woman on the ground.

Regina doesn't have the same problem as Sherlock so she elbow the guy in the stomach before stomping on his feet. She use his current lack of balance to trip him and quickly kick his head to knock him out. Regina is panting heavily from the adrenaline as she turn towards Sherlock.

But before she can say anything she is pressed against Sherlock. "Oh thanks heavens you're alright! I won't know what to do if I lose you!" He cried out, he has seem people he care about in dangerous situations before but this is the first time he felt so much fear, so helpless. He didn't even think, he let his body move on its own

Regina's eyes widen in shock and it took her brain a few seconds to realised that she is being kissed, by Sherlock! Once she has calmed down close her eyes and gently kiss him back instead of pushing him away as she wrap her arms around his neck. They might be the only people in the world who would kiss and admit their love for each other in a murder scene but this is who they are and they won't change it for the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Watson was over for a visit so Mrs. Hudson went up to get Holmes and Regina. She opens the door and couldn't believe her eyes, Regina was wearing a dress and kissing Holmes. She close the door but not believing what she saw she open it again, Regina was still in a dress but now they are both staring at her. She close the door again before they can say anything and head back downstairs to where Watson is.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Hudson?" Watson asked when he saw how pale she was and gently sat her down.

"I think my old age has finally gotten to me. I saw Regina in a dress and kissing Holmes..." She said weakly, it was impossible to get Regina into a dress and to see them kiss is too much of a shock for her.

"Mrs. Hudson! Are you alright?" Regina enter the room with a worried look on her face and in a dress.

"Dear lord!" Watson's eyes widen. "Why in the world are you in a dress?"

"Huh? Oh this? Sherlock's brother invited him to a party and he wants him to bring a date, the requirement is that one have to wear a suit and the other have to wear a dress. Sherlock tried wearing a dress first but let's just say he looks a little weird. I look way better than him in a dress." She smirked.

"Well that's not very nice, you hurt my feelings, Love." Sherlock walks in and wrap an arm around Regina before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

Regina laugh softly as she lean closer to Sherlock. "Only telling the truth, Dear."

Mrs. Hudson and Watson looks like their mind just shut down as they watch the two of them.

"Not that I'm not happy for you but when did this happened?" Watson asked.

"Last night. After we caught a murderer." Regina wrap her arms around Sherlock. "Carry me!" She demanded.

Sherlock chuckle softly as he pick her up and walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

That night Tina pull Regina to their room. "Regina, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked her friend in worry.

"Do what?" Regina asked in confusion as she tilt her head.

"Date Sherlock. You've never been in a relationship before and what are you going to do if we somehow go back home?" Tina whisper so they won't be overheard.

Regina think for a while before saying. "I want to do it. I would regret it if I don't." She gives Tina a smile. "And don't worry, I can handle myself, I promise." She gently kiss Tina's cheek before going to sleep on her bed while she hasn't touched in a long time.

It is awhile before the party so Regina went looking for a place to make a dress, a cheongsam to be exact, Sherlock knows about the dress and he really wants to see it but Regina is making him wait until the party.

Tina has seen the dress and she just loves dropping hints for Sherlock to guess what it looks like. And it is driving Sherlock crazy, he really can't wait for the party just so he can see the dress.

When that day finally arrived Sherlock is wait impatiently with Watson and Mrs. Hudson for Regina to come out of her room.

"Calm down, Old chap. She should be down any minute." Watson said in amusement as he watch his friend.

"You don't understand, Watson. I have been given clubs on what she will be wearing but for the life of me I can't figure out what is it!"

"Then let us show you!" Tina grinned as she walk into the room and step to the side to show Regina.

Regina is in a white cheongsam with blue flower design, it is long enough to reach her feet but the dress is split at the side which starts at the end of her pelvis. She wears a pair of white gloves which covers pass her elbow and a white shawl cover her shoulders, upper body and arms. She has no make up on but she still looking stunningly beautiful. The cheongsam hugs against her body, there is no mistaking the fact she is an adult and it is making Sherlock uncomfortably hot.

"So? What do you see?" Regina smile as she turn around.

"You look lovely, Regina!" Watson smile as he walk towards her.

"Look at you, all grown up." Mrs. Hudson smiled as she place a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Thank you." Regina give them both a smile before turning to Sherlock.

Watson elbow his old friend. "Say something." He whispered.

Sherlock is so taken by her beauty that it took a while for his brain to reboot but the first thing he did was to take Regina into his arms and kiss her passionately. "You look so stunning dressed like this." He whispered to her as he look into her eyes, she is always beautiful in his eyes but now she is shinning so brightly with beauty he actually remind himself to bring his gun. He'll need something to keep men away from his Regina, his Queen.


End file.
